Making Fantasia (Prequel) : A Star Wars Christmas
by sultal
Summary: The second prequel story to "Taking Fantasia" series. A "Christmas Special," and follows the first year of friendship between Jim Hawkins and Wendy Darling. What's the story this time? Well, it's Christmas. Wendy has her mind on a Christmas dance and a very handsome red head. Jim has his heart set on introducing Wendy to his favorite movie of all time: STAR WARS.
1. Chapter 1: Lightsaber

**sultal's note: This little story is one of the prequels to "Taking Fantasia" and "Giving Fantasia" detailing a snippet of Jim Hawkins and Wendy Darling's friendship. I wrote this as a "Christmas Special" for TF and GF readers. Doesn't hurt either that the new Star Wars movie came out, refueling my original geeky fandom. Enjoy. keep writing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Lightsaber**

"Happy birthday!"

Jim rubbed his eyes. Wendy's birthday greeting was brighter than the sunrise (which wasn't scheduled for another hour). Good god – what was she doing up so early? And so cheerful?

Groggily Jim leaned against the doorway. The BENBOW INN sign creaked in the winter wind. It was December 21st. and aside from being his birthday, today was also their 'best friend' anniversary. They had met exactly one year ago on Pirate's Point, following the death of Wendy's mother and abandonment of Jim's father (a.k.a Sinbad, the 'son of a bitch').

The first year of their friendship had been...actually delightful. Wendy was the coolest girl Jim had ever met. True, she was a little proper (Jim would be rich if he got a penny for every time Wendy reprimanded his language), but he admired her conviction. Moreover, Wendy was bright, extremely forthcoming, and just a sweetheart. Through their interactions, Wendy helped Jim cope with dark memories and a broken heart.

"Happy _twelfth_ birthday!" Wendy repeated pushing a polka-dotted gift bag into his hands. Jim almost dropped it – it was heavy. "I'm sorry it's not properly wrapped. I couldn't find the tissue paper. But we did have a basket of ribbons and plastic bows, so that's why I put on four. Happy birthday!"

Jim ground his forehead. "Wen...what time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"What the Hell are you doing up so early?"

"Language."

"Sorry."

"Michael was crying." Wendy explained, hefting her backpack. Jim heard books shuffling inside. "He lost his teddy bear, so I found it and sung him to sleep. Well after that, I was up, so I decided to come this morning before school to wish you happy birthday."

Wendy attended _Fantasia School for the Magically Skewed_. Jim was home schooled – a rare blessing. From Wendy's accounts, the public school system sounded lame.

"Uh huh." Jim shifted the gift bag. "So you've been up for hours, basically?"

"Basically."

"God you're cheerful."

"Today is the last day of school before Christmas break."

"Ah. Cool. So why didn't your dad put Mike back to sleep?"

"Father was sleeping."

Jim grunted. "He sleeps a lot."

Wendy's smile leveled.

"Typically," she said testily. "My father sleeps at night. _Most_ people do."

Jim blew through his nose. He was a night owl – Wendy objected that he usually slept 4 hours a night, preferring to tinker with machinery than sleep.

But Wendy was also acting defensively. Although most of her free time was spent in Jim's workshop, Jim _had_ visited Wendy's home. Usually his excursions to the Darling residence were of necessity. Wendy never invited him outright, and Jim quickly perceived why:

Something was _wrong_ with Mr. Darling. Jim couldn't define exactly what, but something was _wrong_. Not wanting to embarrass Wendy, Jim let the matter slide – but he disliked Mr. Darling. The man seemed jittery, volatile, and ready to snap.

"Well. Thanks for the gift." Nosing into the bag, Jim eased from the abrasive moment. "Nice of you."

Wendy's glee returned. She _loved_ giving gifts. "Open it! Look inside!"

Jim did. There were two presents, one on top of the other. The first –

"Ha. Yes." Jim flapped a pair of dollar-store mittens. Wendy _also_ disapproved that Jim refused to bundle up for winter. "I remember. You said you were going to get these."

"And I did." Wendy pointed. "They have little grips on the underside – so you won't slip off the solar surfer."

Jim turned the mittens. He nodded. "Good idea. That _is_ a good idea. Thanks."

"Make sure you wear them," Wendy dictated. "Or else your fingers will freeze."

"Solid. Oh yeah." he donned the mittens. "These fit great."

"I knew they would! All right –" Wendy bounced with anticipation. "Now the _real_ present! Go ahead – look!"

Jim reached into the bag. He felt before he saw, and smiled.

"No way."

"Yes!" Wendy squealed.

"Where..." Jim withdrew a pop-up sink drain stopper. The metal tube was tied with a bow. "Where did you find a _brass_ stopper?"

"School." Wendy said. "Mr. Silver – he's the cafeteria cook – was fixing an old rusty kitchen sink. There was a little bit of a flood apparently, and we weren't allowed in the cafeteria for lunch so I thought _perhaps_ the sink would have the metal part you wanted. Mr. Silver threw the sink away, so I pulled the stopper from the drain. Is it all right? You wanted the metal – not the plastic? It's a little rusty..."

"No, no." Jim fingered the brass stopper. "No this is perfect. Little salt, vinegar, and a wire brush will take off this rust. Easy. Wen, _thank you_."

She swayed happily. "You're welcome! Now you can finish that project you were working on – your sword."

Jim flicked the brass tube. "Lightsaber." he corrected.

"Oh. Yes. Lightsaber. Sorry I forgot – I've never heard of one of those before."

"Yeah, technically they're _'impossible to make_.' Not real. That's what Mom said. But I think if I find a crystal or something maybe I can – "

Jim halted. He looked up.

"Wen – you've _never_ heard of a lightsaber?"

Wendy affirmed. "No."

"Then...Wen. Have you ever seen _Star Wars_?"

Wendy blinked. "Is...that a celebrity show?"

Jim almost died of horror.

" _Star Wars_ is the best movie of all time!" Jim raised the metal stopper. "Lightsabers are what jedi and sith use to fight! I can't _believe_ you've never seen _Star Wars_! Have you been living under a rock? Wen – this is _not_ _good_."

Wendy was slightly alarmed. She'd never seen Jim so adamant.

"Not good? Why?"

Jim replaced the stopper in the gift bag. "We can't be friends until you've watched _Star Wars_."

" _What_? But – Jim. Don't you think that's a little _extreme_?"

"You made me watch those dumb pirate movies." Jim made air quotes. "Because they were ' _so good_.'"

Wendy bristled. " _Pirates of the Caribbean_ is a cinematic _masterpiece_."

"You just think Jack Sparrow is cute."

"I do not!"

"The point – " Jim said, motioning her inside. "Is that we've gotta fix this. _Fast_. You need to watch all six _Star Wars_ movies – starting with the last three."

"Starting with the last three?" Wendy trailed Jim. "Well _that_ doesn't make _any_ sense at all! Where are you going?"

Jim thundered upstairs. Resolutely he responded. "I'm going to ask mom if you can sleep over! This is so stupid, I can't _believe_ you've never seen _Star Wars_. Wen, we're going to have a _Star Wars_ movie marathon."

"Movie marathon? For _six_ movies?" Wendy called upstairs. "When?"

There was a pause. Wendy listened to muffled discussion as Jim woke his mother, argued, insisted, begged, and finally poked his head around the stair well –

"How 'bout Christmas Eve?"

Wendy's nerves tingled. Christmas Eve. The date fluttered in her stomach, but not because Father Christmas was scheduled to bring holiday magic –

\- there was a _dance_ on Christmas Eve. A school dance. And Wendy had hoped that today, the last day of school, someone special would ask her to the ball.

"Ummm..."

" _Wennnnnnn_." Jim drummed the wall. Wendy was struck – he smiled. Grumpy, sullen, life-sucks Jim Hawkins _actually_ smiled.

"Wen come on. _Star Wars_ is badass." Jim's eyes glowed – this was an opportunity to share a piece of himself, a favorite thing. "Yes or no?"

Wendy deflated. How could she refuse?

"All right." Wendy accepted, trying to look excited. "I think that sounds lovely."

"Good." Jim darted into his mother's bedroom. He darted back out. "Oh yeah. We just gotta to check with your dad after you get home from school. But whatever – Wen, _Star Wars_ is going to blow your mind."

Wendy sighed. Wishing Jim happy birthday again, she trudged through the whirling snowflakes for school. "I'm sure it will."


	2. Chapter 2: Jedi Triton vs Darth Pan

**Chapter 2: Jedi Triton vs Darth Pan**

Jim's _Star Wars_ movie marathon was a blessing in disguise. By the final school bell, no one had asked Wendy to the Christmas Eve dance – Jim's invitation was the perfect excuse when _everyone_ asked why she was not going to attend.

Still, her classmates were incredulous.

"But Merida's not going with anyone!" Rapunzel braided Wendy's hair from behind. It was their last class – no one was paying attention. Dr. Doppler just gave up, opting for a mini Christmas party instead. "And neither is Tiana. I'm going with that weird kid, Flynn, but only because he picked my name from a hat."

Wendy snuffed. She glanced sideways as Flynn, flirting with two of the Triton sisters. His best friends, Aladdin and Peter, were attempting the same. Aladdin was having marginal success with Lana (a member of the Triton cousin clan), and Peter was failing with Ariel (the youngest of the Tritons).

"I still think you should have said no." Wendy said as Rapunzel unraveled Wendy's braid. It was too short for anything but a ponytail – Jim had hacked Wendy's hair last year, and the style stuck. "Really. Picking from a hat is not very romantic. Or polite."

Rapunzel squiggled in her seat. "I know. But he's funny. Plus, I _love_ to dance! I love it! And Mother Gothel said I could go, so I HAVE to say yes!"

Wendy made a little noise. Morals aside, she flipped through her composition notebook. It was her private notebook, containing her stories. She carried it everywhere. "Well, at least you'll have Merida and Tiana there to dance."

"But not you!" Rapunzel puckered her lower lip. "Whyyyy not? Plllllllease? Pretty, pretty please? Just come?"

"Come where?"

 _Whump!_ Wendy jumped as Peter Pan hopped onto the desk and sat on her notebook. His descent was accompanied by a wide grin and assortment of followers – Flynn, Aladdin, Lana, Tinkerbell, and Ariel.

"Come where?" Peter repeated, legs swinging across Wendy's chair. Grinning like a demented Christmas elf, he blocked her exit. "Where you not going, girl?"

Wendy flushed. Peter addressed no one by name, and he was disinterested in learning them. It was always ' _Hey you_!' or ' _Get on with it girl_!' Still, Wendy was thunderstruck that Peter was _actually_ addressing her – and that he was sitting so close (albeit on her notebook). Peter Pan was...well he was many things. Including handsome. Very handsome.

Eyes averted, Wendy spoke. "You're sitting on my notebook."

"Oh don't worry – I'm comfortable!"

"Could you please get off?"

" _Where_ aren't you going?" Peter countered, wagging his toes. "The dance?"

Wendy tugged her notebook. She blushed ferociously as Peter wriggled his bottom into the pages.

"No. I'm not. I have plans. Please – get up."

"Plans?" Lana laughed. Wendy felt a finger brush her bow. "Aw. That's too bad dearie. But I guess you can't go to a dance if you don't have a nice dress, right?"

Wendy gripped her jeans. Since meeting Jim, her style had transformed from preppy to tomboy. Jim had rules about wearing frilly clothes in his workshop – _don't_.

"No." Wendy turned to Lana, in part to avoid Peter. "I have dresses. I just – "

"Oh, but I said _nice_ dresses." Lana motioned to Wendy's outfit. "Not thrift store bought."

"Lana." Ariel scowled at her cousin. Navigating the expectations of her social clique, Ariel attempted to defend Wendy. "Lana, she has plans. After all – it's Christmas. I bet her family is having their own party or something..."

Ariel smiled at Wendy. "Right?"

"Or—" Peter dug his sneaker into Wendy's shoulder. "She hasn't hooked a boy into asking her!"

"Nuh-uh!" Rapunzel yanked Peter's shoe lace. "Wendy has plans, so there! She's having a movie marathon!"

"By yourself?" Tinkerbell feigned sympathy. "Awwww. Make sure you bring the whipped cream."

Wendy stood. Angrily, she twisted her notebook from under Peter's rump. A page tore, fueling her indignation.

"No!" Wendy stuffed her notebook away. "I am watching _Star Wars_ , and I am watching it with my best friend!"

Wrathfully, Wendy glared at Peter. "And my best friend is a _boy_!"

A number of reactions triggered.

" _Star Wars_?" Rapunzel said ignorantly.

"Star Wars." Tinkerbell pinched her nose.

" _Star Wars_!" Ariel excitedly exclaimed.

"A boy?" Lana scoffed.

"A boy?" Peter angled a brow. He propped both feet on Wendy's desk. "Puh. Boy? Best friend? Okay, where is he?"

"Home schooled." Wendy informed them, crossing her arms. "And today _happens_ to be his birthday."

Peter cackled. He kicked towards Wendy. "Aw. She has an imaginary friend."

Lana snickered. "Poor dear." Baby talking, Lana placed hands on her knees. "Is you'w best fwiend gonna ask yoou tooo tha bawllll?"

Wendy burned. "My best friend – " she retorted. "—is building a lightsaber! And if you don't stop, he will find you in the middle of the night and – "

 _That_ got her a swift detention. Wendy was mortified – she'd _never_ received a detention before – but Lana's horror had been gratifying.

Once she was lectured on (1) the danger of empty threats, (2) the fictional nature of lightsabers, and (3) spreading Christmas cheer, Wendy was released from detention.

Ariel was waiting for her.

"Is your best friend REALLY building a lightsaber?"

Wendy shirked towards the wall. Ariel was popular – therefore, Wendy was naturally intimidated.

"I didn't know they were fake."

"Yeahhhhhh." Ariel hopscotched a little closer. "But is he REALLY _TRYING_ to build a lightsaber?"

Wendy spoke to the ground. "That's what he said."

"Wow!" Ariel punched Wendy's backpack. "SO COOL. Gosh, he sounds awesome! You are so lucky to have such a cool friend! I'd love to see the lightsaber when he's done!"

Wendy peered, searching for deceit. But Ariel seemed sincere.

"He's a bit of a private person." Wendy said as she and Ariel entered the main hallway – it glittered with Christmas decorations. "But maybe I could take a picture when he is through."

"YES!" Ariel whipped out her phone. "You could pic message me! What's your number?"

"I don't have a phone."

"Oh. What's his?"

"He doesn't have a phone either."

"Bummer. Too bad." Ariel pocketed her phone. "I've always wanted to be a jedi knight."

Wendy did not answer. She had no idea what Ariel was talking about, but the conversation was making her uncomfortable. Ariel didn't _sound_ like she was picking on Jim, but Wendy had been tricked before.

"Well..." Wendy paused at the main entryway. She zipped her jacket to the chin. "I have to go. Happy Christmas."

"Oh gosh, you too! Oh HEY!" Ariel snapped her fingers. Seizing a paper snowflake from the wall, she scribbled a message in purple ink.

"Here!" she said, giving Wendy the note. "Give this to your friend. It's got my number and name – when he's finished with the lightsaber, he can give me a call!"

Ariel beamed. "Okay?!"

Wendy blinked. "Um – "

"Ooops! Lana just texted me! I gotta go!" Waving, Ariel bounced out the door and into her Christmas vacation "Bye Wendy! Merry Christmas!"

Wendy was so stunned, she neglected to return Ariel's Christmas wish. Mystified, she unfolded the snowflake note and read the curly script.

Hi Wendy's friend! This is Ariel (Wendy's other friend)! I hear UR making a lightsaber and that is SO COOL. I want to see it when UR done! What color? I would totally go purple (you know, dark and light powers)! Okay cool – give me a call at (117)111-1989! Merry XMAS! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!

Wendy's eyebrows rose. _She was Ariel's friend?_ _That was...nice. Unexpected. But nice_.

A post script was written on the opposite side. Exiting the castle, Wendy turned the snowflake over to read, when she suddenly bumped into someone with a huge, smug smile.

Of course. Peter Pan.

"Haha! Watch where you're going, girl! Watcha got there-?"

Peter reached for the snowflake. Quickly, Wendy slapped it in her pocket.

"None of your business."

"Tch. Tch. Naughty, naughty." Whistling a Christmas tune, Peter followed Wendy down the castle steps. Snowflakes melted into his fiery hair. "Santa won't bring you any presents if you're a naughty girl."

Wendy increased pace. Peter trotted ahead, cutting her off.

"So where you going now?" Peter asked, smiling at Wendy's frustration. "To see your imaginary friend?"

Wendy stopped. She was scheduled to meet Jim at their secret rendezvous – Pirate's Point. And thanks to her detention, she was already late.

Wendy looked Peter straight in the eye. "Is there something you want?"

Peter grinned. Confidently, he stepped right up to Wendy.

"You wanna go to the dance?"

Wendy froze inside her boots. But her heart bubbled like hot chocolate.

"You..." Wendy breathed in the swirling snowflakes. "You want to go...with me?"

Peter's eyes flicked. Behind Wendy, a cluster of girls were approaching – Ariel and Lana amongst them.

"Sure." Peter shrugged. He gestured, finger running up Wendy's zipper. "I mean you probably look half decent in a dress. You actually have one, right? Not imaginary like your best friend?"

Her warm, fuzzy feelings hardened to ice.

Shattered, Wendy swung around. "Peter Pan! I wouldn't go to the dance with you if you were the _last boy in the world_! Goodbye! Happy Christmas!"

Wendy stomped through the gaggle of girls. Giggles followed her departure – no one knew why she was vexed, but Peter was laughing, so they thought it was funny.

"Girls." Cheesilly, Peter draped his arms around Lana and Ariel. "Soooooo emotional."

Lana snickered. "Peter!"

Ariel rolled her eyes. She shoved him away. "Darth Pan you are such a sith lord."

"Yeah." Peter agreed. Releasing Lana, he side stepped towards Ariel. "Wanna go to the dance with me, jedi master Triton?"

Ariel looked at Peter. She looked back at Wendy.

"Nope." Sweetly, she tapped Peter's cheek. "But if you apologize to Wendy, I'll save you a dance."

Peter almost apologized. He did. But just as he prepared to humbled himself, Wendy was intercepted by an unfamiliar boy wearing mittens and a rattail.

Peter frowned. _Best friend? Maybe? Naw._ Peter decided it was just coincidence.

Wistfully, he gazed after Wendy and her stranger. Then, with a shrug, Peter decided that Lana could go to the dance with The One and Only Pan. _Lucky girl. Third in line – but still, a lucky girl._


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Side of the Force

**Chapter 3: Dark Side of the Force**

" _Where_ is your jacket?"

Jim raised a brow. Well this was not _happy-go-lucky_ Wendy from this morning.

"So how was school?" he sarcastically asked.

"Terrible!" Wendy marched through the snow. Her boots crunched with every step. "I got detention!"

"Really?" Jim considered congratulating her. Wendy was a stickler for rules, which clashed with Jim's belief that he was above them. "No wonder you didn't show at Pirate's Point. Mom was freaking out. She sent me to find you."

"Why?"

"She wants to talk to your dad. Remember -?" Jim mimed a lightsaber blow. " _Star Wars_?"

Wendy clicked her tongue, irritated that she _still_ didn't understand the _Star Wars_ references. "I _certainly_ do."

Jim extinguished his imaginary lightsaber. "So what's wrong?"

"What's wrong with what?"

"You're in a bad mood." Jim swerved to avoid a line of carolers. "That part back there where you bit my head off? Kinda a red flag. So what's wrong?"

"Well for _one_ _thing_ –" Wendy eyed his hoodie. "You're not wearing a proper jacket."

Wryly, Jim raised his hands. "Wearing the mittens."

" _Congrat-_ ulations, Mr. Hawkins!"

"Okay, Jesus Wen!" Safely in the outskirts of Center-Point, Jim spoke firmer. "So you got a detention, big deal. Quit freaking out. God you're acting like a girl."

Wendy mumbled darkly – something derisive about ' _not looking like a girl_.'

Jim frowned. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just – " Wendy paused. Inhaling a gallon of cold air, she flicked her hands. "Nothing. _I am fine_. Completely, perfectly, fine. After all...he's just a silly boy."

"Wen - _what_?" Jim said.

"Nothing." Wendy wiped her nose. Jim noticed that it was pink. A pink nose wasn't unusual, especially in the cold, but he became suspicious as Wendy attempted to hide a sniffle.

"Nothing at all." With a big _huff_ , Wendy recalibrated her emotions. "I'm sorry Jim."

Jim regarded Wendy. He glanced back at the school. Students loitered on the castle steps, but they were too far away to discern.

"You sure you're okay?" Jim asked, striding alongside Wendy.

"Yes." Wendy said.

"Back from the Dark Side of the Force?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Don't worry. You will – _Star Wars_."

"Oh. Yes."

Jim slung his hands inside his hoodie pouch.

"Anybody you want me to beat up?"

Amused, Wendy snuffed. "Not this close to Christmas."

Jim grunted. "I think my juvie record might qualify for the naughty list anyway."

They laughed. Spirits lifted. And as they approached her house, Wendy remembered Ariel's note.

"I told a girl in my class about your lightsaber." Wendy handed Jim the crumpled snowflake. "She wants to see it."

Jim read the note. At first he was emotionless, eyes tickering back and forth like a typewriter. Then, his mouth twitched. He _hmphed_ , which was his closest attempt to laughter.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"Funny."

"What's funny?"

"This girl. What type of batteries does she run on?"

Wendy reassessed Ariel's note. Although she didn't think it was nice for Jim to call Ariel _funny_ , she could understand his comment - Ariel's penmanship practically danced off the paper.

"I suppose she's rather energetic." Wendy admitted, "But I don't know her that well, actually."

"Why not?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah. She seems cool. She likes _Star Wars_. Plus – she knows what a purple lightsaber means."

"What does it mean?"

"It means the jedi draws from the light and dark sides of the Force."

"Force?"

"Wen – " Jim flipped the snowflake, reading the post script. "You really gotta watch _Star Wars_. What's the dance?"

Fleetingly, Wendy's butterflies reemerged. "Dance?"

"Yeah." Jim displayed the snowflake. Wendy squint. On the underside, she read Ariel's post script

p.s. You should totally take Wendy to the dance on xmas eve! Bring your lightsaber! Bye!

If she could, Wendy would have drizzled into the snow.

"I – I - " Bright red, she ducked up the walkway and into her home. "I don't know! But it sounds silly and I don't want to go. Come along – my father and your mother are inside!"

Jim crinkled the snowflake. "Wen – "

"Did you want me to watch _Star Wars_ or not? Hurry up!"

Jim lowered the paper snowflake. Smoothing the cutout edges, he ran a thumb over the girl's signature.

"Ariel..." Jim folded the snowflake inside his hoodie pouch. Hunching after Wendy he murmured. "Cool name."

* * *

... ... ...

* * *

"Detention, young lady? _Detention_?"

Sarah Hawkins literally bit her tongue. Withholding a reproof that would have cracked George Darling's glasses, she ushered Jim to the adjacent room as Wendy was scolded.

"In here, Jim."

Jim resisted, eyes on Wendy. "I don't have to – "

" _Jim_." Sarah steered her son through the doorway. " _In here_. Give them privacy."

Jim untangled himself. Sourly, he retreated to the living room rocker. "I can _still_ hear them."

Sarah frowned, but as she began a reprimand of her own, John Darling (Wendy's nine year old brother) entered with Michael. Michael was two. John looked flustered.

"He's crying." John stroked Michael's little head. "He won't stop. Where's Wendy?"

Jim glared. "That's not her job."

" _Jim_." Casting daggers, Sarah passed Jim and swept Michael into her arms. Magically, he stopped crying. Sarah smiled – _mother scent. Piece of cake._

John seated himself on the canapé, opposite Jim. After scrutinizing each other like scientists, Jim glowered and John departed, clearly with unfavorable opinions.

"Jim." Sarah bounced Michael on her knee. She leaned as Michael played with her locket. " _You_ lighten up, right now. Lose the attitude or we are going home."

Jim huddled into his hoodie. "Whatever."

Sarah's eyes flashed. "James Pleiades Haw – "

 _THUD_. Both Jim and Sarah jumped. Inside the kitchen, Wendy whimpered.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" _Thud_. _Thud_ again. Again Wendy whimpered as her father berated. "Sorry's are poppycock in a crock pot! They do nothing but stew! Young lady I am _mortified_! Threatening children in school with – with a watcha-ma-goo? A – "

-shuffling of papers –

"What the _devil_ is a lightsaber?"

Sarah rounded on Jim. Jim looked moderately pleased.

" _Jim_." Sarah hissed.

"Wendy Darling!" Mr. Darling reproved from the kitchen. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"...I'm sorry."

 _THUD_.

Sarah shifted. Manners aside, she spied. Wendy was sitting with her head down and hands tucked under her legs. Although she wasn't crying, she flinched every time her father thud a glass on the table.

"Sorry's—"

 _Thud._

"Don't—"

 _Thud_.

"Change – "

 _Thud._

"What – you've – done!" Mr. Darling scolded. "Sorry's don't change the past! Sorry's don't make it better! Sorry's don't...bring back to life..."

Sarah clenched Michael. Although the baby did not understand, she covered his ears, wishing she could do the same for Wendy. George had alluded to Mary – Wendy's mother. Mary Darling had been murdered only a year prior, and the hurt was still unhealed. Especially for George.

"Wendy Moria Angela Darling..." Mr. Darling spoke through blood-shot eyes. "I am ashamed of you. _Absolutely_ ashamed. Detention? _Ashamed_. Do you think a detention should be rewarded with a special sleepover?"

"...no."

"Don't mumble. Speak so I can hear you."

"No."

"No. Neither do I. Young lady – I am _ashamed_. Your mother...would be _ashamed_."

They could hear Wendy's heart break.

Jim rose from his chair. Sarah intercepted.

"Jim, you sit. Stay there." Hefting Michael, Sarah entered the kitchen. "George. Sorry to interrupt. But Michael needs changing. Wendy – honey maybe you could help out while I speak with your father?"

Wendy waited for her father.

"Go." Mr. Darling said. "Up to your room. Take Michael with you. Go on."

"Father...I'm sorry..."

"Go."

Shamefaced Wendy retreated. Carrying Michael, she hurried upstairs.

Jim immediately followed.

"Jim." Sarah called. "Jim – "

Jim disappeared, ignoring her warning. As Wendy's door shut, Mr. Darling slumped into his chair.

" _Can't_ you control that vagabond?"

Sarah pulled a chair. Twisting the glass from Mr. Darling's hand, she smelled.

" _Alcohol_ , George?"

Mr. Darling straightened. Cattily he took the glass. "Shouldn't you be leaving? With your son?"

"Shouldn't you be trying to comfort your daughter?" Sarah retorted as Mr. Darling crossed to the sink. "Instead of belittling her with Mary's memory?"

Mr. Darling stopped. Standing over the sink, he choked.

"Get out. Leave my home."

"This is a house George." Sarah motioned to the barren walls. "Not a home. No Christmas decorations? No presents? No music? No tree?"

"My children will be spending Christmas with their great uncle." Mr. Darling opened the cupboard. He fumbled for the aspirin – nestled beside a bottle of whiskey. "My relative Georges Hautcourt. He is a well positioned lawyer for that retired opera singer Madame Adelaide Bonfamille. My children will have Christmas there."

"And you will be?"

Mr. Darling replaced the aspirin. His fingers traced the whiskey bottle.

"With Mary."

 _With Mary. The cemetery._

Sarah was sympathetic: but she met Mr. Darling with a steely gaze. George Darling had loved his wife unconditionally. _Unconditionally_. Their bond outshone any fairytale romance. But when Mary passed, George could not untether their bond. And Sarah could see that he was slowly slipping into Hell.

"George." Rising, Sarah closed the cupboard. "George. I know we've clashed. But Mary was one of my best friends. More than anything, she wanted children – and she would want Michael, John, and Wendy to be with their father on Christmas."

Mr. Darling jerked. He turned his head, pressing a tear.

Sarah waited. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"George. It's okay. But the drinking...the yelling...it needs to stop. George – let me help."

Mr. Darling breathed into his hand. He bowed, shook his head –

"Take her." he breathed, shirking from Sarah's hand. "Michael and John will go with my uncle. Take Wendy for Christmas. I...I'm going...I need...to be...with Mary."


	4. Chapter 4: Light Side of the Force

**Chapter 4: Light Side of the Force**

 _Knock. Knock. Knock –_

BOOM.

The Benbow door blew off its hinges. An intoxicated thug (wearing an awful Christmas sweater) staggered backwards and toppled into the snow.

Wendy clutched her sleeping bag as a second man (bigger than the first, and wearing an _uglier_ Christmas sweater) shook his fist out the door. "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO INSULT SANTA! JINGLE ALL THE FUCHING WAY SONNY BOY! HA!"

The man spit. Then he tipped a Santa hat to Wendy. "Merry Christmas, sweetcakes."

Wendy wavered. She looked doubtfully at the unconscious thug. "Happy...Christmas to you too."

"Aw. Are you one of Santa's litter helpers?" The man gestured inside. "Come on in – share some eggnog? Sit on Santa's lapaapappapzzzzzaahzahzahzhzhazzzzzzzzzzz!"

The man lit like a Christmas tree, blinked like Rudolph's nose, and dropped like a Yule log.

Emerging from behind, Sarah smiled as the man splattered face-first in the snow. "Taser." she explained, taking Wendy's hand. "Come on inside."

The Benbow was packed. Drunken merry makers sang Christmas carols, kissed under the mistletoe, and ooooooooooggled at the way beer looked under twinkling Christmas lights. _Pretttttttty_.

"Back here, honey." Sarah lead Wendy into the kitchen station. Dr. Doppler was inside (delivering Christmas presents), and he beamed as Wendy entered.

"Well Miss. Darling! Hello!"

"Happy Christmas Dr. Doppler."

"Merry Christmas and Yuletide too! My, my what are you up to? I'm off to chaperone the Christmas dance - I would have thought to see you there with your little classmates!"

Wendy eased into a chair. Hugging her sleeping bag, she toyed with the straps. "I'm watching _Star Wars_ with Jim."

"Oh! _Star Wars_! Well that explains the lightsaber comment." Handing Sarah his Christmas basket, Dr. Doppler pretended to swing a lightsaber. " _Wvvvvvvrm_! _Wvvvvvvrm_! Oh classic movie – classic! Magnificent! Scientifically speaking it's a little out of touch – noise in space. _Woof_. But, I think you'll enjoy it! Sarah, Star Wars is Jim's favorite movie, isn't it?"

"Yes." Sarah explored the presents. "Speaking of which did you get those two items I asked – "

"Never fear!" Dr. Doppler thumped his chest. "Delbert is here!"

Sarah winked at Wendy. "Well thank you Delbert. Sorry I wasn't available when you arrived – Jim's been fiddling with the stereo system all day and he nearly blew a fuse. Will we see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early!" Dr. Doppler flapped on his wool tam and elaborately knotted his scarf. "Merry Christmas Sarah!"

"Merry Christmas Delbert. God bless."

They embraced. Dr. Doppler departed, humming a merry Christmas tune.

"Okay." Sarah poked her head into the bar. Deeming the atmosphere mild, she returned to Wendy. "Everything seems calm out there. At least for a little while. Honey, did you make it okay from home?"

Wendy nodded. Reaching under her sleeping bag, she produced a plate of cookies wrapped in foil.

"These are for you. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh honey." Sarah accepted the plate. "That was sweet. But you know you're welcome any time."

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Hawkins."

"Call me Sarah. Now – we have cookies. Jim is upstairs preparing _god knows_ what. How about we make snacks? You've got six movies to get through, and I'm letting you watch three tonight. Still, it'll be a battle. What are you in the mood for?"

Together, they prepared the movie snacks: chewy things, crunchy things, chocolatey things, sour things, and of course good ol' fashion popcorn. Neglecting her bar keeping duties, Sarah monitored Wendy's behavior. Wendy interacted politely at first, tending to her manners and saying ' _please'_ and ' _thank you'_ with every other word. But as they intermingled, Wendy chattered along like Sarah was her own mother.

Sarah tarried longer than she should. Since Sinbad's abandonment, Jim had burrowed into himself. He neither spoke, nor trusted his mother to understand. But Sarah persisted –everyday she chipped at Jim's iron shell, praying it would break.

Wendy was different. Like her mother, Wendy's ability to nurture came naturally, and she effortlessly won Jim's trust. Theirs was a symbiotic relationship: Jim grew stronger through Wendy's nurturing, and Wendy gained confidence through his.

Sarah smiled. She hated separating Wendy from her family on Christmas; but seeing Jim and Wendy together, she wondered if the children hadn't just developed into a little family of their own.

The microwave beeped. Popping open the door, Sarah called upstairs.

"Jim! Wendy is here! Oh. I don't think he can hear me. I'm sure he'll be right down." Sarah blew steam from the popcorn bag. She nodded, and Wendy handed her a bowl. "Are you excited for _Star Wars_?"

Wendy turned the bowl as Sarah poured. "Very."

"You don't sound very excited." Kindly, Sarah slid aside the bowl. "Do you miss Michael and John? I know it won't be Christmas without them – but I have your Uncle Hautcourt's number. You can call them tomorrow on Christmas Day. Whenever you want."

Wendy didn't answer. Sarah tilted her head.

"Honey?"

Wendy toed the floor. Softly she spoke.

"A boy made fun of me."

The comment was unexpected, and unfamiliar. Having raised a little boy, Sarah was inexperienced in the torments of little girls.

Gently, Sarah sat. "When?"

"In school."

"What did he do?"

Wendy stared at the floor. "He asked me to the dance."

"Really?" Sarah hesitated. "Why do you think he was making fun of you?"

"...he laughed."

Sarah's heart caved.

"Honey..." she began.

Abruptly, Wendy lifted her head. "But I don't care. He's an awful conceited boy. Silly boys don't bother me, and I told him no, right to his face. Just...just..."

Wendy bit a trembling lip. "Just...why do you think he laughed? Why did he laugh at me?"

"Well..." Distracted, Sarah jerked as glass shattered inside the bar. For a moment she waited, listening for a fight. None came. Returning to Wendy, she tried to explain. "Boys grow up later than girls. Sometimes they can be immature at your age."

"Jim's not."

"Yes. Well. Jim..."

"Jim is kind."

A raucous erupted in the bar. The Benbow shook. Sarah sighed. Rising, she rubbed Wendy's shoulder. "Yes honey. Jim is kind. But more importantly, so are you. And I am proud you said no to that boy."

Wendy shuffled her feet. "He's awfully conceited." she repeated, more to herself than Mrs. Hawkins. "He's an _awful conceited_ boy."

Sarah gave a final rub. Tightening her apron, she made for the bar.

"Head on upstairs Wendy. Jim will – oh Jim. There you are."

Wendy turned. Jim was slouched on the bottom step, forehead pressed against the banister. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie, and the hood was drawn.

"Help Wendy with the snacks on the table." Sarah motioned as Jim rounded the stairwell. "Make sure you don't spill."

"Kay." Jim said, joining Wendy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have fun kids. Remember – we have customers. Nothing too loud."

Sarah exited. Shouldering Wendy's sleeping bag, Jim jerked his head upstairs.

"Ready for Star Wars?"

Wendy forced a smile. "I'm ready for _Star Wars_."


	5. Chapter 5 : Star Wars

**Chapter 5: Star Wars**

 _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BA BA BA! BA BA BABABABABABABABABABABABA –_

Wendy almost jumped out of her bathrobe. Hands clamped over her ears, she cringed as the yellow _STAR WARS_ logo exploded before the opening crawl, and music blew through the roof.

Jim had hijacked every speaker in the house to create an ear-splitting surround sound system. The audio receivers and power lines rattled as the _STAR WARS_ theme song trumpeted across Fantasia. Jim had cranked the volume so loud, the Benbow almost vaulted into warp drive and slammed into space.

Sarah ended THAT adventure in about 30 seconds. Jim argued that Wendy needed to _feel_ the vibrations of the _Star Destroyer_ as it flew overhead, and Sarah threatened to throw the DVDs into the Great Pit of Carkoon if the volume wasn't lowered. Wendy had no idea what the Great Pit of Carkoon was (it sounded dreadful), but Jim quickly obliged (confirming Wendy's suspicions).

"Dumb." Flumping beside Wendy, Jim punched the remote. Although he was peeved about the volume, he fidgeted with excitement as the opening credits rolled up the screen. "Okay, get ready. Here we go."

Wendy read. "Star Wars...Episode four...A New Hope..."

She gave a pessimistic, sidelong glance. "Episode _four_?"

"Shh." Jim passed her the popcorn. His feet pattered under their blankets. "Just watch. It's _epic_."

Popcorn nested in her lap, Wendy settled into the couch. Her thoughts were elsewhere, wandering in dark places. But Jim was excited, and his excitement was unprecedented, comparable only to solar surfer flights.

Wendy sighed. If Jim was excited, she could be as well.

Jim noticed her glumness. Nudging Wendy under the blankets, he reassured.

"This is going to blow your mind."

Wendy was dubious. But Jim was right.

 _Star Wars_ blew Wendy's mind. Three minutes in, she was hooked.

And she wanted to kill Darth Vader.

 _'Don't play games with me, Your Highness...'_ Darth Vader's deep, mechanical voice boomed. _'...I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you.'_

Princess Leia retorted defiantly on screen. _'I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate of a diplomatic mission to Alderaan – '_

Wendy's mouth dropped as Darth Vader jabbed a black finger at the princess, cutting her off. _'You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor! TAKE HER AWAY!'_

Wendy was indignant.

" _Well_!" The popcorn jounced as she pointed at Darth Vader. "He can't do that! Did you see that? He can't do that!"

Jim caught the popcorn before it spilled. "He just did."

"But Leia is a princess!" Wendy flipped off the blankets. "Darth Vader attacked her ship! And then that little – what was that – ?"

Lowering her voice, Wendy mocked Darth Vader's directive. _Take her away?!_ Just like that? So – rude!"

"Vader is a sith lord." Jim pulled Wendy back. "He can do whatever he wants."

"Well isn't someone going to stop him?"

"That's what the movie is for, Wen."

"Then press play!"

"Told you it would blow your mind."

"Oh just press play!"

The saga continued. Together they watched.

Jim LOVED _Star Wars_. He knew every line, every factoid, every geeky detail.

But he never enjoyed _Star Wars_ as much as he did with Wendy.

Wendy was SO much fun to watch movies with. Inherently empathetic and a story teller herself, Wendy placed herself inside the adventure. She cared for the characters, covered her eyes at scary parts, dodged when blows were struck, gasped, bounced, squealed, and basically transported both she and Jim to a galaxy far, far away.

It was great.

"Oh no..." Wendy clutched Jim as Han Solo was jostled by Imperial stormtroopers to the carbon-freeze chamber. "No...no, no. Leia do something!"

The scene played. Wendy covered her mouth as Han moved towards Princess Leia and gave her a final, passionate kiss.

 _'I love you.' Leia cried._

 _Han stared. 'I know."_

" _Ohhhh_." Wendy held her heart. "This is _so_ – _so_ sad. Jim they won't freeze him, will they? They won't – oh no!"

 _Han Solo was chained inside the hydraulic platform...the music crescendoed...the platform slowly descended...Han Solo cast a last, longing look at Leila...then..._

Jim clicked pause.

" _Jim_!"

Distraught, Wendy grappled for the remote. "Jim! Why did you stop?"

Stashing the remote in his hoodie pocket, Jim crossed before Han Solo's love stricken face. Little electronic lights blinked as he withdrew a CD and opened the disc deck.

"We're stopping for a minute. We gotta listen to the _Star Wars_ soundtrack." Carefully Jim placed the CD. "Just one song. It's called _Anakin and Padme's Theme: Across Stars_."

"But Jim – " Wendy pointed at the television. "—what about Han?"

"Han can wait." Jim pushed the CD deck. The CD revolved. A delicate, bittersweet instrumental swelled between them. "We have to dance to this song first."

"We...?" Wendy stammered as Jim rose. "...why?"

Jim took her hand.

"Because..." he said, guiding her up. "You wanted to go to that dance."

* * *

 **sultal's note: song used - star wars main theme**


	6. Chapter 6 : Like Luke and Leia

**Chapter 6: Like Luke and Leia**

Wendy recoiled. She held her shoulders, embarrassed. "I didn't want to go to the dance. I wanted to watch _Star Wars_."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Well you do _now_. Come on – " Jim took her hand. "—this song is not very long."

Wendy shook her head. "I can't Jim."

"Why not?"

"I'm not dressed for it."

"Me neither."

"Jim, you don't like to dance."

"So? I can still do it."

"But _I_ don't know how to dance. Not with..." Abashed, Wendy curled her toes. "...a boy."

Jim shrugged. "I don't know how to dance with a boy either. Lucky you're a girl."

"Jim..." Wendy tried to unlock her hand. "Jim I don't think we should."

"Why?" Jim squeezed. "Cause that one boy picked on you?"

Wendy blushed. "What boy – ?"

"I heard you talking with mom."

"It's not polite to eavesdrop."

"Good thing I did. Wen, why didn't you tell me? I could have beat him up."

Wendy lowered her gaze. Unable to answer, she brushed a stray curl.

"Come on..." Jim drew Wendy to the center of the room. Replaying the love song, he stood before her. "Quit pretending you're not pretty. You're not watching the rest of _Star Wars_ until we dance."

Wendy glanced. Jim opened his hand. Gradually accepting it, Wendy dipped.

Jim blinked. "What was that?"

"Um." Wendy dipped again, pretending to spread a gown. "It looks better with a dress."

Jim connected the dots. "Oh. You curtsied."

"Yes."

"Solid. Uh okay." Curtly, Jim bowed his head. Unsure, muttered. "That felt dumb."

"Maybe this was the hard part." Wendy offered.

"Yeah. Probably. Okay – hold still."

With both hands Jim took her waist. Holding her at arm's length, he waited.

"Arms around my neck." he instructed.

Wendy tried. She couldn't quite reach. "Your arms are longer than mine."

"Uhm. Okay..." Jim evaluated, clearly not expecting the setback. "Okay. Don't freak. But..."

Jim inched towards her. Reactively, Wendy retreated. Jim repeated, and Wendy stepped back.

"Wen." Jim gripped her bathrobe sash. "I think we need to be closer."

Wendy disagreed. "I think we're close eno – "

"Just – " Abruptly, Jim drew them together. Wendy staggered, hands falling instinctively around Jim's neck as he hugged her waist.

Both grimaced – paused –

"Okay." Jim breathed. Gently, he swayed. "Let's do this."

They danced. The awkwardness faded into panic, and the panic faded into nervousness, as both children wondered if they were dancing correctly.

"Uh Wen." Jim creaked his neck. "Could you stop playing with my rattail?"

Wendy snapped down her hands. "Sorry. I didn't realize I was – "

"Nah it's okay."

"Habit. Nervous habit."

"I said it was okay. Am I stepping on your feet?"

"Just that once."

"Rug."

"Yes. Yes of course."

"Yeah..."

Jim risked a turn. Carefully, they navigated the pirouette.

"Kay." Jim said stiffly. "Made it."

Wendy agreed. "We didn't fall."

"Ha. Yeah. Safe landing." Jim nodded at the television. "So how'd you like _Star Wars_ so far?"

"Oh I love it!" For the first time Wendy looked up. "Jim I like it _so_ much! You were right, it is marvelous! But I wish they would use the lightsabers more."

"Don't worry about that." The conversation was improving, so Jim hazarded a second turn. "There are more duels in episodes one, two, and three. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon Jinn. Darth Maul. Qui Gon and Darth Maul are my favorites. They're awesome."

"I like Princess Leia." Wendy stepped over a Twizzlers pack. She waited as Jim wove through empty soda cans. "And Luke is very sweet."

Jim scoffed. "You like Han."

Wendy couldn't stop her smile. "I do not."

"You do too." Jim indicated the screen. "You think Han Solo is cute."

"Han Solo – " Wendy laughed. "Is a smuggler, a pirate, and an awfully conceited boy – "

Wendy halted. "—man." she corrected. "Man. Han Solo is awfully conceited man."

Jim frowned, catching the slip.

"But you like him." he said, twirling Wendy towards the couch. "You think he's cute."

They paused as the music twinkled to an end.

"Yes." whispered Wendy. "But...I don't know why."

Jim lowered his hands. Wendy lowered hers.

"Thank you." Wendy dipped. "For the lovely dance."

Jim bowed his head. "No prob."

They stared at each other's feet.

"That was..." Wendy began.

Jim finished. "Kinda like Luke and Leia?"

Wendy was puzzled. Jim explained.

"Luke and Leia are brother and sister."

"Jim!" Wendy hit him harder than an X-wing's proton torpedo. "Don't tell me the ending, it spoils the –WAIT. B _rother and sister_?"

"Yup."

"But they _kissed_!"

"Spoilers."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Wendy yanked Jim onto the couch. "Press play! Press play!"

"Ha! Okay." Jim wrestled her for the remote. "Here we go."

They watched, first dance forgotten. They clapped. They cheered. They fought imaginary lightsaber battles with wrapping paper rolls. They fell asleep, dreaming of jedi knights in a galaxy far, far away...

* * *

 **sultal's note: song used- "Across Stars : Anakin and Padme's Theme"**


	7. Chapter 7 : Duel of Fates

**Chapter 7: Duel of Fates**

The Wishing Star hung over the Western Fantasian Sea on Christmas Day. The tiny northern light was a pinprick, but it sprayed silver over the grey ocean, making it glow. The western horizon was dark, but the east was shining with dawn.

Exhausted, Sarah Hawkins finally closed the Benbow doors. Seeing the last customer down the weather-worn path, she gazed through the snow and into the ocean – the ocean that her husband loved. The ocean that her husband preferred. The ocean that would never bring him back.

Sighing, Sarah turned. She killed the televisions, unplugged the radios, but left the Christmas lights lit. Tables were polished, floors were swept, chairs were overturned: the drudgery of Sarah's life replayed as it did everyday – holiday or not.

But then, Sarah smiled. Reaching inside the oven, she withdrew two presents concealed beneath the grate. Slipping swiftly upstairs, she eased into Jim's room.

A cobalt blue glow, cast by the television, filled the room. The movie ( _Episode I: The Phantom Menace_ ) had played until the _very_ end, and the television had blinked to the blue screen. Although electronic, the light was almost magical.

Sarah rounded the couch – the couch Jim had lugged all the way upstairs so he and Wendy could watch _Star Wars_ together. As her shadow fell over the children, Sarah touched her mouth, warmed by the scene.

Jim was sprawled over the couch, head extended over the side and imaginary lightsaber-wrapping-paper-roll hanging from one hand. His other was curled around Wendy, protecting her from the evil emperor and Imperial Empire. Wendy – wedged between Jim and the couch –clung to her imaginary lightsaber as she dreamt about her new favorite movie.

 _What a pair, those two._ Sarah thought. Deftly, she laid Jim's head on a pillow and smoothed Wendy's hair. _What a pair. And...ironically..._

Sarah glanced to the _Star Wars_ DVD cases scattered on the floor. Silently she marveled:

Jim and Wendy's friendship was a lot like the Force. What was that _Star Wars_ movie line, spoken by Obi-Wan Kenobi? Oh yes...

 _The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together._

Yes...that was certainly Jim and Wendy's friendship. Surrounding, penetrating, binding, invisible...and powerful.

Jim and Wendy were lucky. They'd been given a second chance by fate.

Fate. How strange. Fate was a battle, a duel danced between two separate lives.

But sometimes fate blessed the fortunate few. If the Force was strong.

Sarah rose. Softly departing, she propped the two Christmas presents where Wendy and Jim would see the second they awoke:

Two toy lightsabers. A blue one for Wendy. And a double bladed red one for Jim.

"Merry Christmas." Sarah whispered. "My little jedi."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **sultal's note: Thanks to all my readers for a great 2015! Happy Holidays and keep writing.**


End file.
